halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flag
A Flag is a piece of cloth, often flown from a flagpole and emblazoned with a design used to represent a faction or nation. Canon The flag of the UNSC consists of a blue field with stars and Earth at the corner.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 38 Human rebel forces possess several flags throughout the various insurrection movements, including insignia such as family crests, bloodied dragons, scorched crossed swords,Halo: First Strike, page 122 and a fist.Halo Wars Multiplayer In most of the Capture the Flag gametypes, the flag is an item that players must retrieve from the opposing team's base and return it to the players' base in order to score points. In some gametypes such as Assault, players' have to transport the flag towards the opposing team's base in order to score points. Similar to Skulls, the flag temporary replaces the previous weapon the player was using when carried. The flag can't be holstered, but can be used as a very efficient melee weapon. Depending on the rules of the variant, the flag can deal much more damage than a normal melee would. In the default settings for CTF in Halo 3, a flag melee can cause an instant kill. Production Notes The flag's design in Halo: Combat Evolved was very plain, with very little ripple animation or pole design. It is topped by a skull with a crescent moon shape below it. Halo 2 saw a number of visual upgrades to the flag, but the overall design and shape of the flag is still similar to its predecessor. The flag in Halo 3 is entirely different than that of the previous two games. The Halo 3 flag is more of a banner than a flag. The flag is held onto the pole by one parallel bar, perpendicular to the pole, and flaps little between them. The emblems have changed; now they bear a symbol of the UNSC, and the only defining characteristics are their colors. In Halo: Reach they have changed to a flag instead of the banner in'' Halo 3'', and it now retains a silver skull on top of the flag. The flag also features the logo of Noble Team and has been given a somewhat shine to the lining. Trivia *On Bungie.net, the description of the multiplayer flag states that "It's right next to the headlight fluid." This is a reference to Red vs Blue, in which Donut is sent on a fool's errand to get headlight fluid and inadvertently captures the Blue flag.Red vs Blue Season 1 *In Halo 3, if you stick an opponent with a Plasma or Spike Grenade, then pick up a flag before the grenade explodes, the kill will count as a Flag Kill, this does not work with the Oddball, however. *As part of their training, the SPARTAN-II trainees often participated in Capture the Flag exercises against companies of UNSC Marines. *In Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, the flag has its own unique Assassination animations. Performing these assassinations will award the player the Flagsassination medal. *In Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, the flag is dual wielded with an M6H magnum. Gallery File:Redflag.jpg|The red flag in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Blueflag.jpg|The blue flag from Halo: Combat Evolved. reach_23452222_Medium.jpg|A blue Spartan carries a red flag in Halo: Reach. reach_5195941_Medium.jpg|A flag can be carried by a passenger in a vehicle as shown above. reach_7105893_Medium.jpg|A Spartan with a neutral flag in Halo: Reach reach_18810705_Medium.jpg|A flag kill. Halo_4_CTF_Exile_1.jpg|A Spartan carrying the flag in Halo 4. Halo_4_CTF_Exile_2.jpg|The flag assassination in Halo 4. Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 4